


Different Thoughts (One Shot)

by Nakuro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuro/pseuds/Nakuro
Summary: Ink and Error finally patch up their differences to have a relationship. But of course, life for them just couldn’t be that easy. One mistake, one time where they get to close, and all that work can fall to the sidelines. Will they ever be the same? And worse still can Ink, in trying to help Error not feel like it was his fault, lose the best thing to ever happen to him?





	Different Thoughts (One Shot)

Different Thoughts  
By Nakuro  
Summary: Ink and Error finally patch up their differences to have a relationship. But of course, life for them just couldn’t be that easy. One mistake, one time where they get to close, and all that work can fall to the sidelines. Will they ever be the same? And worse still can Ink, in trying to help Error not feel like it was his fault, lose the best thing to ever happen to him? 

 

Ink sighed and looked at his hands. Things had been going well. He and Error were getting along and life had been great. And then of course life had to throw him yet another curveball. Not just any curve ball either, this was a full-on, knock your daylights out, curveball. He might be pregnant. He and Error and talked about kids once upon a time and both determined that it wasn’t for them. They weren’t reliably home. They couldn’t care for a kid, they were gone most of the day anyway. But Ink had felt sick. Not just that but he had noticed it after a pretty involved sexual escapade with Error. So that’s why he had sat, gulped down his pride and asked Dream to go get him something from the multiverse store.  


Dream had been shocked to get the request, but none the less got up and went to go get Ink’s item. Dream wasn’t embarrassed to get it, it’s not like it would be that big of a deal if HE was, but Ink? That would be a big deal. The whole way of life would have to change and the only one that could control Error when he was mad was Ink nowadays. To know that Ink might be… out of commission soon was cause for alarm. So to know that Ink needed this errand… it was scary in its own right. Dream was prepared for Ink to be a nervous wreck when he got there, but even he wasn’t ready for a seemingly calm Ink.  


“Here ya go Ink.” Dream smiled at Ink as he handed the bag to the other skeleton.  


“Yeah. Thanks. I’m just gonna go… you know… take this.” Ink turned and headed for the bathroom.  


Dream waited outside the bathroom. Things were after all in the air until they got the results. Ink looked at the pregnancy test his skeletal hands shaking. If it was positive… what then? He and Error had talked months ago, no more like years ago about kids. If they wanted them and how to get them since Ink had no soul. So Ink hadn’t used any contraception because if he had no soul he had no way of getting pregnant right? … Right? He didn’t know and he was scared to find out the answer. But he had to find out. He was having some of the symptoms. So he had to know. No matter how scared to know he was. He took the test then set it on one of the counters he painted a while ago in his painted house. Then he had to wait. The waiting would kill him, he was sure. How did people and monsters take these tests and not lose their sanity? A full minute. What was he supposed to do for a full minute? Reread the instructions? Step one, take the test out of the container. Step two, take the cap off of the test. Step three, pee or put some magic on the receiving port. Step four, wait a minute before looking at the test to determine if it’s positive or not. Blue plus means positive, red line means negative. That was entertaining. Now then. With shaking hands he grabbed the test and looked, his fate sealed in just a moment. The bright blue cross told him all he needed to know. How though? That’s what he couldn’t wrap his mind around. How was he pregnant, if he had no soul? He was broken and yet he wasn’t so broken that having no soul made him infertile?! Who came up with this cruel joke? As he looked at the test though it was easy to see that it wasn’t a faint plus it was a bright vivid blue one. So there was no way it was a faulty test. How was he going to do this? He couldn’t tell Error, the skeleton had made it quite clear that having kids was something he would never be comfortable with. And it’s not like he’d be able to hide it forever. He’d show eventually. And it would likely be sooner rather than later. He was stuck with this. There was no way he would abort the babybones. What would he even say? “Hi, yeah I have no soul yet I’m pregnant. Get it out.” Yeah, that would go over well. Ink sighed as he leaned against the wall. He’d have to go out there and face the music starting with Dream. He couldn’t tell Error. He just couldn’t. He had to hide it. Error didn’t deserve to be burdened with this when he didn’t want kids. Not that he wanted to be burdened with this but he really had no choice in the matter anymore. Life seemed to just hate him. And he had to cope. So he carefully headed over to Dream who was eager to find out the answer.  


“So? What’s the news?” Dream asked Ink happily.  


“I’m pregnant.” The words sounded foreign to him and held no emotion. If only he hadn’t taken his needed soul colors to feel emotion the other day.  


“Oh...” Dream understood what that meant. Ink couldn’t really get an abortion even if he wanted one because he had no soul. “I’m so sorry Ink.”  


“Yeah. Me too.” Ink tried to smile but it was forced. “I feel sorry for the little babybones. Having me for a dad.”  


“You’ll be a great dad!” Dream tried to help Ink feel better but it did very little.  


Ink knew who this babybones’ other dad was without having to think too hard on it. He’d only done sexual things with Error. And Error… Error… That poor skeleton had more than enough going on in his life. He didn’t need this.  


“Hey… Dream. I uh… Please don’t take this the wrong way.” Ink replied. “But can you please leave? I uh… need some time to cope.”  


Dream nodded and left leaving Ink alone in the void. The first thing that crossed his skull was making a new room and addition for the little one, or god forbid, ones that he was working on right now. And if he waited it would just take that much longer and not look as good. Plus he was still early on. Waiting much later and he would be too weak to use the magic required to make the room. So he grabbed his brush and as much as he didn’t want to, started on the new addition to the house.  


It didn’t take to long, as he drew the new room complete with crib and baby wrapping paper. The changing table was off to the side next to the bed and as he looked over it he thought if it hadn’t been for him he’d be proud to have helped make this babybones’ room. But because it was his… he was not happy to be a part of this. It was his babybones. It was his forced labor and birth. And hell if he wasn’t scared out of his mind. But he knew he had to. He couldn’t abort the babybones. It hadn’t asked to be made but it was now. So he had to make do. So when lost with no way to turn he went to common ground. Planning. It relaxed him and panicked him at the same time. It was something at least. What would he tell Error? The two often visited one another from time to time but now… what now?  


Error was confused. For a few minutes now he had tried to reach the other man. But of course, Ink was likely distracted. The man did have OCD along with having to use others for emotions. So maybe there was a reason he wasn’t answering his phone. Either way Error’s own past made him worry and his anxiety skyrocketed. So to calm his nerves he formed a portal from the antivoid to the void and slipped through to look for Ink. It didn’t take long before he found the other skeleton passed out asleep on the ground. He had most likely been at work, or something and once again overdid it. Error sighed. Sometimes he really did feel like the only sensible one around here. He walked over to Ink, picked him up and took a few deep breaths, before entering the house that was much too crowded for his tastes and into Ink’s bedroom. Since he didn’t like the house as it was he tried not to visit it and thus didn’t notice the extra room, or the added decor. He put Ink to bed and sighed. The man was going to annoy the hell out of him that was for sure. Error stayed with him for just a bit his soul strangely pulling him to stay longer and longer. But he couldn’t handle the crowdedness at a point and got up to return to his world. Ink would find him in time. Ink awoke in his bed and yawned feeling a sudden jolt of nausea come over him. Great. It was starting already huh? He thought over in his head. Using the last time he and Error had fun as a starting point he was at least a month along. They had been busy and sex just hadn’t come up yet. Not that he didn’t want it, just no time lately. But that meant he had two months at least before he would start showing. He could brush off the magic constantly forming as heat for at least one month. But that left seven months he would have to wear pants and hope he could draw up loose enough clothes not to show. But that was hope. And he would have to push Error away. He loved him but he didn’t want to ruin his life by telling him he was going to be a dad. So he would have to start shoving him away. But for one month, at least for one month, he could pretend everything was fine.  


Error was confused, he and Ink had had a great night the night before last a full three months ago, but for the past three months Ink had been avoiding him. Had been coming up with reasons they couldn’t meet. “Working” a lot more than normal and ignoring more and more of his calls. He was getting pissed. If Ink wanted so badly to dump him he could have been man enough to do it himself. Pissed off but needed an outside opinion he had called up Nightmare and was on his way to greet him right now.  


Nightmare waited for Error at the table and waited for Error to speak first. He was the one who had called this meeting after all. “I need some advice. I don’t know what’s going on with Ink. I really don’t. One minute we’re fine and the next he’s pushing me away and I can’t figure out why.”  


“Maybe there’s a lot going on.” Nightmare offered. “I mean he does have a big job. Maybe he just has more requirements.”  


“Even then he would normally talk to me.” Error grumbled out.  


“Well, then I would try this.” Nightmare offered. “Next time you have the chance to see him ask. Ask if he is happy with you. If he’s busy. Just ask the questions you’re asking yourself anyway. It may seem silly but maybe he doesn’t see things the same way you do.”  


Error thought about it and it made him anxious. He wasn’t good with confrontation. It made him nervous. Just thinking about it. But then Nightmare, at least what he said this time, made sense. Still enacting it made him nervous beyond belief. Could he really do that? Ask Ink the questions he’d been asking himself for months?  


“Thanks, Nightmare.” He’d have to work up the guts, heh, to do the idea but it was a start at any rate.  


Ink, on the other hand, wasn’t faring so well. His estimate had been off, way off. The day after he and Error had their final night together three months ago was when Ink had started to show. And the three months since hadn’t made it any better. Turns out he was a lot farther along than even Dream had guessed. When Science had been called over to take a look he had chastised Ink for working when he was five to six months along. To be fair though he had offered a possible meaning as to why he hadn’t shown as early as most did. Because he was soulless he guessed that Ink’s body wasn’t using the magic as quickly as someone with a soul might because it didn’t grow in the soul, due to the lack of one. Still, it was something that Science had told Ink to be careful of. Too much of any of the emotions he took could put the souling at risk. Of course, Ink continued to push Error away, not wanting him to crash with all this new info. Still, there were times his body wanted to rush to Error’s side. Cry in his arms. Beg for forgiveness. But at this point, he was past that. He had to keep Error away. That was by no means easy for him, and as he started to grow both in body and in mind he started to realize the undertaking he was putting himself under. This was a huge thing that he would have to work out himself. He knew eventually Error would find something out and he would have to explain. Hell, he had likely completely ruined their relationship at this point. Not that it mattered right now anyway. Ink sat in the chair watching the tv and poking his belly. There was no way to deny he was pregnant now. He looked like he had swallowed a beach ball. He looked at the tv but his mind was on other things. What was he to do with the birth? Would it be a better idea to have the babybones at his home or go to science Sans? It’s not like Science would be able to do much just let the birth run its course. But at the same time if something went wrong the babybones would have a chance to get the help it needed much sooner. He sat poking his belly in thought. What was the right thing to do?  


For the next three weeks, Error worked up the courage to ask Ink the questions he had been asking himself for months now. So as he formed a portal he entered the void. He walked towards the house that Ink had made, prepared for the clutter that he saw the stuff within the house being. Ink meanwhile was laying in bed trying to get comfortable. For the past two hours, his babybones had been moving around uncomfortably. He heard the knock on the door and mentally cursed to himself. Now he had to get up, walk to the front door, and pretend he wasn’t in pain. He could do that sure. 

“Just a minute!” He called out trying to sound as chipper as always. 

As he got up and stood to his feet he felt another cramp. It was a false contraction he was sure. So what if he had been having them for a while it was no big deal. He slowly made his way down the stairs no longer bothering to hide his tummy. It was too big to hide anyway. He opened the door and if he had been a human with color to drain from his face it would have. As it was his eye lights flicked out of existence.  


“E-Error.” Ink wasn’t one to stutter but now there was no way to hide the babybones.  


Error had been ready to chew Ink out but when he saw him heavy with a babybones he forgot everything he was going to say. “Ink… you...” The words came out shocked as he was unable to fix it.  


Ink recovered quickly though and cleared his throat and looked down at his magic belly eye lights returning. “Heh. Hey.”  


“You...” Before Error could say anything else Ink’s legs gave out under him and he fell to the ground holding his belly. “Shit Inky, how… why…” Error wanted to chew him out but seeing the skeleton he loved in so much pain made him forget it all and kneeled down next to Ink. “Breathe.” He coached gently until Ink’s breathing returned to normal. “Come on. Let’s get you in bed.”  


Ink wanted to voice up all the I’m sorrys he could muster, but Error was having none of it. Ink started to rely on him more and more with each passing minute. Error couldn’t believe that Ink had hidden something this big from him. Why? But it didn’t matter right now. The stubborn skeleton was convinced these “contractions” were just false. He’d learned early on that you couldn’t convince Ink of anything unless he was willing to hear it. Ink wanted to scream. To cry out. This was painful but he could hold it back. These fake contractions were just his body preparing him. They had to be right? Ink tried to smile through the pain as he closed the door to his house, once Error was inside.  


“Hey, Error. What are you doing here?” Ink asked even as he wanted to scream. He had to hold it back. He had to.  


Error wasn’t buying it. “Inky don’t worry about me I’m taking you to bed.”  


“No No. Really I’m ok.” Ink tried to convince Error before he kneeled to the ground again this time with a grunt of pain.  


They were getting so much worse now and despite the fact he didn’t want to he felt great thankfulness when he felt Error rub his spine gently. Ink could focus on his breathing now and panted catching the breath that his babybones had taken away. Error couldn’t believe Ink. He had not only gotten pregnant, gone through the pregnancy, but also gone through the starting phases of birth, and he was alone? How the hell was he alone? Why wasn’t Dream here? Why wasn’t Blue here? Why was no one being a true friend to Ink? It pissed him off. He was alone when he needed someone the most. So much for true friends. And where was the babybones’ papabones? Had he too used Ink because the man was to kind-hearted, despite having no heart, and then left? His rage spiked but it was instantly calmed when he heard Ink whine in the most painful way he had ever heard. For once in his life, he was happy that Ink’s house was so “crowded”.  


“Inky. Hey.” He talked quietly and waited for Ink to be able to answer him. It took a minute.  


“Y-Yeah?” God damn, it his voice was shakey.  


“Where is you’re bathroom?” Error noticed the confusion in Ink’s eye sockets but kept his stern face.  


Was Error really wanting a bath after not seeing him for so long and noticing the pain he was in? Really? Maybe he was crashing. “Uh… to the right across from the kitchen.”  


Error nodded and headed towards the kitchen once he opened the bathroom door though he saw black his mind saw a room that had a few soaps and shelves within the smaller room was crowded and he started to crash. No. Now was not the time. He had to do this. Ink needed this. With his sight starting to blur he forced his way into the room turned on the water and made sure it was warm before he slumped his crash taking over. The dial-up tone from the bathroom the only sound that showed someone aside from Ink was there. Ink felt horrible as he heard Error crashing in his bathroom he tried to stand up which took him a few tries due to his top-heavy body now and as he slowly walked to the bathroom he hoped that he wouldn’t have another contraction, no false contraction, like the one he’d just had. He still had time before the birth. He could still deny that it was happening so soon. He was fine. They were just bad false contractions.  


“Error? Are you mmmmmmph!” He gripped his belly as another pain shot through it. This time his mind stopped fighting it. He was in labor. This was happening. “Fuck! E-E-Error! Nnnnnngh!”  


Error came out of his crash to hear Ink in pain begging for him and this time he seemed to be fighting tears. That snapped him out of it. Crowded or not Ink needed help. And he hoped he would do. Magic was somewhat see through but only enough he could see the babybones within not the color of it. Ink suddenly felt Error’s arms around him and he clung to his shirt. “Nnnngh Error. I’m scared.” Ink never admitted he was scared it had always made him think of himself as weak but he was terrified now. What if he dusted trying to bring the life into the world?  


“I know Inky, I know.” Error carefully set him in the tub and turned off the water.  


The room became deathly silent after a moment Ink, worn out, looked over at Error. “I’m sorry.”  


“For what?” Now was not the time for this but he wouldn’t stop Ink’s apology for whatever it was for.  


“For not telling you.” Ink confessed sadly before groaning and gripping the tub hard as he felt something within his magic move, something unlike anything before that made tears spring to his eye sockets. “Stars guh it hurts. Haaaaaaaah stars.”  


Error reached down nervous because of his fear of being touched to grab Ink’s hand. He instantly responded and squeezed it hard as the clear water suddenly turned rainbow. Error knew within a second what that meant and when Ink flopped back and started crying he knew he couldn’t worry about the past or the pain he had felt.  


“Hey now.” He waited until Ink looked him in the eye sockets. “I’m not leaving you Inky. Not until the babybones is here safe and sound.”  


Ink would have smiled if it had been any other time. Now he just sobbed. He had hidden Error’s own babybones from him and the skeleton had forgiven him. It didn’t take long for him to feel the pain again and this time he looked at Error, for what he didn’t know but he hoped Error knew more about this than he did. Error was just as lost but he was good at faking things. At least he hoped he was.  


“Just do what feels right Inky. I’m right here.” He knew it wasn’t much of a help but it was something at least.”I can call Science, maybe he would know more about what to do than me.”  


Science. Yes, that was a good idea. Science was the doctor of the multiverse. Surely he would know something.  


“Aaaauuuugh.” Ink groaned again as another contraction this one stronger than the others took over his body once more. “Y-Yes. Please. Staaaaaars. Hurry.” He was proud of himself for not screaming and handling this better than he thought he would. Granted he still had a long way to go but he was at least able to talk somewhat being in the bath.  


Error got up and headed for Ink’s phone remaining focused on the task. Call Science. It took him a minute to find Ink’s cell but once he did he called Science.  


“Hey Ink. You ok?” He seemed fine compared to the nervous wreck that Error was. “Ink? Hellooooo.”  


“I-I-Ink is h-h-hurting.” Great Error was studdering like a schoolboy but he couldn’t help it. “Ink is p – p – p – pregnant.”  


“Yeah, I know,” Science told Error calmly. So Error was on the other line. That must mean Ink couldn’t come to the phone. “How is he? Where is he?”  


Science knew? And he wasn’t told? What the hell Ink?! He’d deal with that later. “H-H-He’s in the t-t-t-tub.” It was at that point that Science heard Ink scream hoarsely then heard sobs that quieted after a minute.  


“That doesn’t sound great. Is the tub filled with water?” Science knew right now he would have to focus on guiding Error through what to do until he got there.  


“Y-Y-Y-Yes.” Error’s eyes looked towards the bathroom. He so badly wanted to rush to Ink’s side but his phone had little battery and was on the charger.  


“Alright. And what color is the water?” Science asked as he got up from the seat in the lab, took off his lab coat and headed towards the needed supplies for a birth to hopefully be there in time for the delivery.  


“E-E-E-E-Error!” Ink screamed from the bathroom as the pain started again, this one worse than any of the others.  


“Inky!” Error gripped the phone hard. What did he do? Stay on the line with Science or go to his love?  


“Error. The color of the water. Please!” Science knew that unless he got the basic info he wouldn’t know how difficult or hard Ink’s labor would be.  


“R-R-Rainbow.” Error replied before starting to pace. What to do what to do.  


So Ink’s “water” had already broken. He didn’t have much time. And from the sounds of it Ink couldn’t hold off the inevitable anymore. “Error listen to me. I’m on my way but you’ve got to tell Ink to push. You understand? He needs to push with the pains. He’ll know what I’m talking about. Just don’t let up on it.”  


Error didn’t need to be told twice. He nodded and hung up the phone then dashed back into the bathroom. What greeted him was something out of a nightmare of his. Ink was shaking in the tub as if he was cold as sobs wracked his body. Tears, the skeleton had never cried so many tears before in Error’s time of knowing him. It only happened if he downed the sad emotion vial all in one go which never happened.  


“Inky...” Error’s voice was soft almost not believing the scene in front of him.  


“I-It hurts Error.” Ink sniffed, and would have been impressed he was feeling anything at all since he hadn’t taken his emotions today if he hadn’t been in so much pain. “It hurts so bad please.” He didn’t know what he was begging Error for just that he wanted him to give it.  


Error walked over and hugged Ink. A huge step for someone who hated touch. Well was afraid of it. “I got y-y-you Inky.” He just held him for a minute before looking him over. He had to tell Ink what Science had said. “S-Science mentioned y- y- ya need to push with the pain.”  


Ink’s eyes widened and he quickly nodded no. If he pushed it would hurt more, he couldn’t take more pain. He couldn’t. “Please. No.”  


Error hated being firm with Ink but sometimes he knew he had to be. This was one of those times. “You must.”  


“No. No. No. Nnnnnngh!” Ink groaned as he felt the pain start up again only this time Error was quick to voice up.  


“Push.” The command was clear.  


“Nooooooooooooh!” Ink groaned but knew deep inside that Error was right.  


“Now Ink.” Error wasn’t stuttering, he wasn’t crashing, he was successful for once in canceling out everything else but Ink.  


Ink groaned but did as Error said and screamed in pain and horror as he felt his magic separate his bones in his pelvis to move them out of the way for the babybones to make it’s way through. The pain subsided and he sobbed in pain clinging to Error. One push and all it had done was cause him the worst pain imaginable. Error felt Ink shake and felt awful. Who would ever put Ink through something like this? Why wouldn’t Ink get an abortion? This was to much for one skeleton. No wonder they were so rare in their timelines. Who in their right mind would want this? Ink shook and clung to Error tighter burring his skull into the other man’s shirt. Error looked over Ink and embarrassing as it was set to removing his wet pants and hoody. He would need them off for the “birth” he was sure of that at least. Ink whined each movement that Error made him do but didn’t say anything about it. He knew that the other skeleton was trying to help even if it hurt his sensitive bones. Once it was done he felt another pain but didn’t dare fight Error on pushing when he commanded it.  


“Yeah like that. You’re doing so well.” Error commented even though he didn’t really know if Ink was or not.  


“Nnnnnngh stars! Please!” Ink wasn’t one to beg but the pushes didn’t seem to be doing anything but causing him more and more pain. “Please! Make it stop! I can’t do this Error! I can’t… nnnngh!”  


Error wanted to take the pain away from Ink but before he could think of anything the door had someone knock on it. Error got up from the tub and untangled Ink from his body before going to dash open the door and lead Science into the bathroom.  


“Error you can be in here too if you want. I just need you to get Ink to push if he won’t listen to me.” Science told the darker skeleton before looking over at Ink. “Ok let’s see how we’re doing. This might hurt a bit.” Science lifted one of Ink’s legs to look at his pelvis and Error fought not to get protective. “Well you’re body is ready to crown so that’s good, now Ink I’m not gonna lie to you this is going to hurt a lot when your babybones crowns. You must push through the pain.”  


“Isn’t there any way to stop the pain?” Error asked a little annoyed that something that was causing Ink such discomfort would be ignored and not fixed.  


“I’m sorry Error. Without a soul, there’s little pain management I can do.” Science told Error honestly.  


Error blinked in shock. No. Ink has no way of getting any pain meds? Before Error could even consider it further Ink let out a scream unlike any Error had heard before from him. Even stranger than when he ripped Ink’s skeleton arms and legs off within their first meetings. This made his own magic strings fight to yank Ink away from the tub as if it had hurt him.  


“Ffffffuck!” Ink groaned out after that contraction coursed through him. “I can’t keep this up Science. Please!” He begged. Ink the skeleton that never begged no matter what happened to him, BEGGED.  


It stunned Error to the point of being speechless. “You’ll be ok Ink.” Science told him calmly as if there was nothing wrong.  


It was strangely calming. Even Error felt his own soul take a deep breath. Ink would be fine. He would be ok. Science had this and as much as Error hated it, the pain was necessary. Right? Ink groaned bringing Error back to the task at hand and out of his thoughts.  


“Inky.” For once Error didn’t care if others were around to see, or comment, he wanted Ink to know he was there for him. “I’m here for you.”  


Science smiled having his own idea now as to who the babybones’ father monster was. “Alright Ink now take a deep breath and push. Hard.”  


Ink whined before he took a deep breath and pushed hard, his teeth remained clenched for a few seconds before he screamed and tears poured from his eye sockets. Error felt his soul twinge in pain and glanced at his chest. Why was he feeling pain? It didn’t make sense. He wasn’t doing anything. Ink panted and Error twitched at suddenly having Ink sobbing on his shoulder. What was wrong? Would he dust?  


“Inky?” His voice was frantic but he couldn’t control it.  


“It… It hurts so much.” Ink whined to Error and for once didn’t care if Error thought he was weak.  


Science glanced over at Ink. “That was a good push. Keep going like that.”  


“Is t-t-there nothing e-e-else you c-c-can do for h-him?” Error snapped in rage.  


Ink was in horrible pain, pain that even he was feeling some of for some reason. It infuriated him to no end that Science wasn’t even trying to seemingly help with Ink’s pain.  


“I told you, without a soul I can’t do anything.” Science knew that Error was frustrated, who wouldn’t be to see someone you liked maybe even loved in so much pain.  


Error looked over at Ink as he felt him grab his hand and gently squeeze. “It’s ok.” Ink was smiling even if he looked exhausted already. “I’m ok Error.”  


“B-B-But Inky.” Error was concerned for Ink but forgot what he was going to say after when he heard Ink groan and push.  


This time he whined loudly but didn’t scream and just focused on pushing. Even Error noticed some progress as his magic belly seemed to have deflated some. Not by a lot but enough that it was noticeable. For now he figured it was best to stay silent and be Ink’s rock. He could talk over everything else later. Though as things went on the pain in his chest increased. Enough that he was wincing from it sometimes. Thankfully Science seemed more focused on Ink and not on him. Science had started to form some of his own deductions as time went on. Error was being strangely helpful to Ink. Letting the other skeleton hold him, not only that but cling to him. Cry on him. He’d had his suspicions since the start but they only seemed to be growing. The wincing Error was doing told him one of two things. One Error really loved Ink and his soul felt for the smaller skeleton, or this babybones was actually the offspring of Error and Ink. Ink was doing well pushing the babybones out and as they crowned Science had his answer. Offspring of Error and Ink. There was no other completely black skeleton in the multiverse other than Error and the babybones’ head was black.  


“Uuuuugh! Fuck!” Ink felt pain unlike any before this. He wanted to run away from it but his body wouldn’t let him. Just causing a contraction every time he tried. “Ooooow! Ow ow ow ow!” He hissed as he tried to move again only this time his body seemed to be punishing him for even trying, he couldn’t stop the scream of pain as he felt like he was dusting. Tearing open from the bottom up.  


Error held him close but even with the contraction and push over and done with he panted from trying to hold back his own pain. That one hurt. Enough that his magic spiked and started to light his eye. Ink panted took a breather for a minute before he pushed again, this time screaming again making his voice horse and quiet compared to his usual light and chipper tone. That push, caused Error’s magic to completely activate and used his strings to hold onto the towel rack and keep him steady. Ink groaned through his tears and looked over at Error for the first time in a while and was met with shock. Error looked like he was going through this with him. But that couldn’t be true. Could it? He didn’t have a soul so that should be impossible. Well… impossible like getting pregnant so…  


“Nnnnnnngh!” Ink took a breath and pushed again this time he felt something exit and his build up magic fade away into the tub leaving him, sore, exhausted, and happy.  


“Well done Ink. It’s a boy.” Science smiled as he handed the babybones to Ink to hold in weak and tired arms.  


Error felt the pain throb but he could ignore it. As he did he looked over at the babybones and blinked in shock. Black. The little guy was black. Meaning…  


Right as Error seemed to understand Ink voiced up. “You don’t have to care for him if you don’t want to.”  


“You m-mean I...” Error trailed off still unbelieving.  


He was a destroyer, everything he touched got destroyed. “Yeah. But like I said you don’t-”  


Before Ink could say anything else Error interrupted him. “May I?”  


Ink blinked a few times mouth open in shock before he let out a weak smile. “Go ahead.”  


Error gently took his son from Ink and held him close. Black bones, with blue ink color on his cheek. Would he look like Ink at all? As his son opened his eyes Error could only smile. The colors were his but there was no doubt those stars and pin pricks were Ink’s.  


“I made -” His words died on his would be tongue when he saw Ink passed out Science was quick to tell him he was ok as he carried Ink to the bed to rest. Error looked back at their son. He had created something. He, along with Ink, had created life. And he didn’t know until a few hours ago. Already he was protective and loved this babybones more than any au out there.


End file.
